


What you didn't know

by copper_and_tellurium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_and_tellurium/pseuds/copper_and_tellurium
Summary: In which Akaashi learns how to trust someone for once, and it pays off.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What you didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm a terrible writer sorry- I just wanted to write something to satisfy my need for angst.

A tall figure towered over him, but he no longer had the strength to fight back. No one could ever understand the toll it took to be constantly beaten down, physically and emotionally, unless they went through it. He had heard it made people stronger, and if someone asked he would agree. The truth is, he had just become more numb to the things around him.

"What the fuck did we say about A-s? How fucking stupid are you?"

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to, honest!_

His vision started to get blurry, and he felt something prickling in the corner of his eyes. He looked up at the woman who he often considered his mother, though in times like these he took secret pleasure in mentally cursing her out. Today he had not been successful at locking himself in the bathroom, since it was late in the night when the neighbors couldn't comprehend where the sobs were coming from.

Everything in him was telling him, screaming really, to move. He desperately wanted to fight back, do _something_... He knew in his heart that he could overpower her if he wanted to. He could fight with the strength he acquired from volleyball, but he couldn't. Even someone so broken would never be as heartless and conniving as this woman was.

"I better not see that fucking grade again! I give and I give to you and I never fucking get anything back!"

Akaashi lifted his head softly and stared at her, the energy to do anything dwindling the longer he stared at her face. Suddenly there was a sharp pain across his legs. 

"ANSWER ME!"

He instinctively pulled in his legs though he felt the stings that he knew would disappear the next day. The beatings themselves still hurt, the pain never really goes away. It only intensifies. Sure, he had a higher pain tolerance as a result, but the hurt from a figure who had once tenderly loved him would never subside. 

If he really thought hard, he could remember a time where she would refuse to lay a hand on him. She would caress his cheek softly and whisper sweet nothings to her beautiful, perfect son. Then he grew up. He got less than stellar grades, consisting of As and A-s, and he was much more quiet, but he wasn't a bad kid. He could play the piano, the violin, and taught himself various other instruments growing up, but the chords were never good enough. He was never learning quite as quickly as she wanted him to. He went through the motions in volleyball and was good enough to get into a powerhouse school, but why couldn't he muster the energy to be an ace? There were so many things that he could do, but it only makes room for how much higher she would set her expectations. Why did he only get a 92? What happened to her beautiful son that would get her 100s in grade school. It didn't matter that he was pure honors and in so many classes that his peers wouldn't see for another couple years, why couldn't he go further? She saw his beautiful drawings that he had fine tuned to be his own and loved to make, but she could only think of all the ways he was lacking. 

Why couldn't he ever be good enough?


End file.
